


Monday

by katsukis



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Vandays, Vandays!FOB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukis/pseuds/katsukis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is <i> so </i> going to kill one of them by tomorrow.</p><p>In which Andy manages to get his leg stuck in a sleeping Patrick's grasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> **inspired by:** okay so joe drives nightshift in the van, pete keeps snoring and making joe really mad, and andy and pat are stuck with all the equipment. well pat does that thing that people do and like grab for stuff in his sleep to hold on to and just doesn't let go and somehow andy's leg get's trapped in pats grip
> 
> someone needs to give me an award for my procrastination 
> 
> title taken from _Real Friends_
> 
> apologies for mistakes!!

It's day three of their tour, and they're all somehow crammed into the unbelievably small van.

Joe's on probably his eighth cup of coffee and there are bags forming under his eyes, Pete's snoring like there's no tomorrow in the front seat – which is something other than lukewarm coffee keeping Joe from falling asleep at the wheel, the bench in the back has turned into the band's personal trashcan and laundry basket, so that leaves Patrick and Andy pressed in the back with the equipment.

Patrick has manged to fall asleep while Andy is sitting, back pressed against some haphazardly stacked speakers and there are sharp edges of cymbals cutting into his arm from the mountain of guitar cases, bass cases a battered drum kit and a pile of dirty laundry from god knows when.

Andy can feel every bump in the road, and ever bump means the van jerks, and a jerking van mean the mound of equipment can topple over at anytime, killing both the terrified vegan and the passed out singer murmuring things in his sleep.

Andy is glaring at Patrick because how in the name of god can he be sleeping while Pete snores like a god damned lumberjack and the threat of being crushed by their own instruments?!

Even half mortified at the though of dying in the back of a van, Andy can feel himself slipping – eyes heavy and his head lulling to the side as he just might fall asleep right against these speakers, but a sudden tug at his leg makes him jump, eyes darting to the other person in the back with him, and in the dim lighting of the van, he can see that Patrick has his pale arms wrapped around his bare, right leg.

The drummer sighed and tried to shimmy his leg free from the other's grasp, but Patrick just pulled the limb closer, murmuring things in his sleep that was making warm air blow against his chilled skin.

“God damn it Patrick.” Andy grumbled and he groaned as he felt his leg tingle slightly. “Oh _god._ ”

Surely enough, his leg started feeling heavier and he couldn't move at and he just wanted to scream – which by accident, he did scream, not as loudly as he felt like doing but enough to make Joe shout at him ( _“Oh my god shut the fuck up or I will hit on these breaks so fucking hard!”_ ) 

So he did shut up, with Patrick holding onto his leg for dear life, Joe talking to himself about ' _annoying band mates_ ' and ' _going to be charged with the murder if he did crush them with equipment_ ' and Pete still snoring like a madman.

He is _so_ going to kill one of them if he passes out on the drums at tomorrows show.


End file.
